Colégio Heika Heika Koukou
by Re.Akemi
Summary: Baseado apenas na minha podre imaginação. Quis misturar ação e romance ao mesmo tempo... Mostrar que garotas não são apenas florzinhas? XD Também vai ter um tanto de hentai,se não gostam, não leiam!


_-Nada de notas baixas, nem encrencas com professores... Entendeu, Tamaki?-_ diz uma mãe preocupada com seu filho.

_-Relaxa, mãe! Vou indo, tchau!-_ responde Tamaki.

_-E SEM BRIGAS OU INCÊNDIOS!!-_ termina a mãe do menino.

'_Puts, será que ela não entende que esse colégio é pra gente que nem eu?'_ pensa Tamaki, caminhando pro colégio. _'Caramba... Pensei que fosse mais perto de casa esse colégio Heika...'_ Pensava ele, agora acelerando os passos... _'Quase lá... Quase... Até que enfim! Novo colégio, nova vida! Nada de encrencas sem motivos dessa vez!'_ Pensa o garoto de olhos fechados antes de encarar o novo colégio.

Eis que resolve abrir e contemplar o lugar onde passará mais três anos, e... VUUSH. Alguma coisa rela seu rosto. Ele se vira e vê um banco quebrado no chão. Volta para ver o que estava acontecendo. Dois caras estavam lutando, de forma não lá muito agradável. EM volta, os outros alunos passavam como se não fosse nada, alguns até torcendo pelos lutadores.

_-Kisuke! HOJE VC MORRE!-_ disse o rapaz de cabelos vermelho-sangue, olhos avermelhados, usando calças jeans largas e camiseta.

_-Só em seus sonhos, Sakuma. Não melhorou nada durante as férias?-_ retrucou o outro de longos cabelos negros, de olhos azuis e usando roupas pretas com um sobretudo.

_-Kisuke! Sakuma! LindoooOs!-_ gritavam algumas garotas de um lado do pátio.

_-Sakuma, quebra ele! Desvia aí, Kisuke!-_ gritavam os rapazes do outro lado do pátio.

Até que, durante a briga, Sakuma acaba lançando uma máquina de limpeza em chamas para qualquer lado, e que infelizmente foi em direção a um grupo de meninas que nem ao menos estavam torcendo.

'_Ih, merda! Será que o outro não percebeu, ou será que nem se importa com elas? Aah, droga!'_ pensava Tamaki, enquanto não sabia se se mantinha fora de encrencas ou se ajudava as garotas. _'Foda-se, são mulheres... Vou ajudar ou alguém vai sair machucado...'_

Tendo então decidido, sai em desparada, ou melhor, voando em direção à máquina em chamas. _'Ah, merda. Não vai dar tempo!'_ Pensou ele, quando viu que não alcançaria o perigo. Então, alguma coisa passou veloz por ele, e logo depois a máquina estava no chão e ninguém havia se ferido. _'O que aconteceu...?'_ Pensava, procurando quem fora o autor de tal façanha.

_-Ei! Se vai ajudar, faça isso direito!-_ diz uma foz feminina atrás dele. _–Ei! Tá me ouvindo?-_

Ele se vira, e encontra uma garota de cabelos curtos e verdes, com olhos escuros. Ficou parado, pensando em não sei o quê, e não perguntem à ele, ele também não sabe.

_-EI! Terra tentando estabelecer conexão! OII! NOVATO!-_ gritava a menina.

_-Ah... Oi...-_ respondeu ele, ainda meio atordoado.

_-Que mané 'oi'! Se queria ajudar elas, fizesse isso direito!-_ reclamava ela.

_-Obrigada, Yumi-chan... Salvou a gente! Tchauzinho!-_ agradeceram as moças.

­_-E vc? Não tem que agradecer também?-_

_-E-eu? Agradecer por quê?-_

_-POR QUÊ? Vc não queria salvar elas? E nem isso fez, tive que me mexer. Vê se faz seu trabalho de homem direito vai!-_ falava ela sem parar.

_-E-escuta. É Yumi, né? Se podia ajudar elas desde o começo, por que não ajudou?-_ perguntou Tamaki indignado.

_-Podia mesmo, mas vi vc preocupado lá no seu canto... Parecia que ia agir rápido, mas ficou pensando na vida. Da próxima vez, não hesite. E aliás, qual seu nome?-_

_-Ah, me chamo Tamaki. Brigas como essa acontecem sempre aqui?-_ perguntou curioso, afinal não é em todo lugar que uma máquina sai voando.

_-Não. Só esses dois não se comportam bem. Se bem que... às vezes acontece, tente controlar mais de 600 alunos que sabem usar magia ou são youkais.-_ explicou Yumi. _–Aliás... Vc é o quê? Se está aqui, é porque teve problemas em outras escolas.-_

_-Ah, é... Meu pai era youkai e minha mãe é uma feiticeira. Aí nasceu uma coisa assim né... Meio youkai meio feiticeiro. E vc?-_

_-Eu? Sou feiticeira. Meus pais era youkais, não sei como não nasci com orelhinhas. De qualquer forma, eles vão terminar logo. Quer terminar de assistir?-_ disse ela.

_-Ah, é mesmo... Eles ainda estão lutando.-_ relembrou Tamaki.

_-Escuta, de que sala vc é?-_

_-Ah, não sei ainda, estava indo pra diretoria ver...-_

_-Eu te levo lá então. Deixa eles ai, vão ter outras lutas pra vc assistir. Na verdade, quase todos os dias. A gente estranha quando eles não estão brigando.-_ e sairam para a sala dos professores.

Lá, conversaram com o Kin-sensei. Era bem descolado, nem parecia professor. Tinha longos cabelos pratas ondulados e olhos verde-claros. Tamaki caiu na mesma sala de Yumi, o que foi bom, porque ela era representante da classe e teria que ajudar ele de qualquer jeito.

_-Então, olha só. Entrou numa briga, se vira pra sair, beleza? Ninguém aqui é babá de ninguém. E cuidado com algumas pessoas, claro que tem os fracotes, mas tem muita gente com quem vc não gostaria de comprar briga.-_ explicava sem pausas Yumi. Tamaki estava quase tonto, de tanto receber informação.

_-T-ta... Chega de falar um pouquinho vai...-_ pediu Tamaki.

_-Ok. No intervalo eu explico onde ficam os banheiros e as cantinas. A gente se vê depois!-_

_-Até...-_ disse ele, se destanciando.

Caminhava para sua sala, quando ouviu alguém chamando.

_-Ooooi!! TAMAKI! TAKEYOMI TAMAKI-KUUUN!-_ gritava uma garota de cabelos medianos, um pouco abaixo do ombro e lilás, de olhos roxo-escuro.

_-Hã? Quem é vc?-_

_-Eu sou amiga da Yumi! Aaaah, ela te descreveu muito bem... 'É um garoto alto, de cabelos meio longos, um pouco acima do ombro de tom azulado, meio escuros. Tá usando calça tactel preta e camiseta vermelha e tem os olhos avermelhados, parecidos com o do Sakuma-kun.- _disse ela.

_-Ah... E o que cê quer comigo?-_

_-Hmmm... Te apresentar o pessoal da sala. Vem, além disso tá quase na hora da aula.-_

_-E... Vc tá na mesma sala que eu e a Yumi?-_ perguntou curioso.

_-Claro né. Vem logo! As garotas vão gostar de vc. Altão desse jeito e com esse cabelo bagunçado. Vai fazer sucesso, pode crer.- _disse a garota animada. _–Ei pessoal! Novo aluno, Takeyomi Tamaki-kun. A Yumi pediu pra cuidarem bem dele!-_

_-Hã... Cuidar bem de mim?-_ perguntou ele sem jeito.

_-Ahá! Pra YUMI pedir isso... Ela tem uma queda por vc, garanhão!-_ falou uma menina de olhos verdes e cabelos longos e loiros.

_-Ah, é...? Er... Não acho que ela diria isso. Ficou gritando um monte de coisas e explicando tudo tão rápido que nem peguei metade do que ela disse.-_ o garoto tentou explicar, mas já era tarde, as meninas já estavam falando um monte sobre ele.

_-Pra Yumi ter interesse nele, deve ser demais!-_ diziam algumas, enquanto outras... _–Ele é mesmo lindão! Será que vai se dar bem com o Sakuma ou com o Kisuke?-_ falavam outras...

No meio de tanto bla bla bla, chegou o professor Kin e Yumi.

_-Quitos... TODO MUNDO. Kin-sensei está aqui, e... Dá pra calar a boca, por favor?!-_ ela parecia mais irritada do que quando Tamaki se despediu dela.

No final das aulas, quase uma da tarde, Tamaki se perguntava se iria se juntar a algum clube. Talvez de futebol ou de tênis, ele gostava desses esportes e sempre quis jogar. Enquanto andava distraido pensando nas possibilidades, se depara com uma discussão. Era Yumi e o tal de Sakuma.

_-Qual é Yumi-chan? Vai ficar do lado do Kisukezinho?-_ falava ele.

_-Cala a boca vai, Sakuma. Vai arranjar outra pessoa pra encher o saco. Tenho que ver como andam os clubes esportivos.-_ retrucou ela, já brava.

_-Uuh, que medo Yumi-chan. Por que tanta raiva? Só por causa do ano passado? Não foi intenção te comer na sla de astronomia, sabe. Na verdade, foi puro impulso.-_

_-Parabéns, Sakuma. Seus impulsos te controlam, agora saia da minha frente, tenho trabalho pra fazer... Diferente de vc, obviamente.-_­ ela estava realmente começando a ficar furiosa.

_-Ora... Não prefere ir pra sala de Química dessa vez? Pra ver se meus impulsos continuam bons?-_

_-Vc fala demais. SAIA DAQUI! Hã? Kisuke...-_ ela ia dar-lhe um belo de um tapa, mas Kisuke fora mais rápido e Sakuma saiu voando até bater numa pilastra.

_-Yumi, devia parar de tentar se segurar. Pode bater nele o quanto quiser. Quer ajuda?-_ disse com frieza Kisuke, exceto quando perguntou se ela queria ajuda.

_-Não. Muito obrigada, Kisuke. Até amanhã. Ah, não. Vc ainda tem clube de arquearia hoje, certo?-_ Perguntou ela.

_-Hoje não. Por isso ofereci ajuda. Eles são folgados, mas amanhã começamos tudo de novo. Mas é sério, pare de perder a paciência com o Sakuma. Não vale a pena.-_ animou-a Kisuke e foi-se embora.

_-Huhu... É, perca a sua paciência com esse babaca atrás do toldo, Yumi-chan. Parece que ele está interessado em vc.-­ _disse Sakuma, se referindo à Tamaki, atrás de uma lona.

_-Deixe ele, Sakuma. Ele é novo aqui. Invés disso, que tal fazer algo de útil? Sair do meu caminho seria um bom começo.-­ _e ela saiu andando, como se não houvesse nenhum Sakuma em sua frente.

Ouvindo tudo isso, Tamaki chegou à conclusão que Yumi não se dava bem com nenhum dos dois. Pareciam amigos há tempos, mas de certa forma, parecia que ela havia se cansado deles. Ele foi ao ginásio falar com o responsável pelo clube de futebol. Depois saiu para as quadras abertas, e conversou com o responsável de tênis. E ainda tentou ver nas pscinas o responsável de natação, mas ele não estava. Na verdade, quem se encontrava lá na hora era Yumi.

_-Ah, o responsável pelo clube de natação não está... Bom, deixa pra lá...- _disse ele, desistindo.

_-Vai desistir? Ele deve chegar daqui a pouco. O clube de natação é bom, posso dizer.-_ falou Yumi, de trás de um banquinho.

_-Ah, oi. É bom é? Só vim por curiosidade, fiz natação quando era menor. Pensei que vendo a pscina me faria ter saudades, mas nem.-_ explicou Tamaki.

_-Ah... Eu faço parte dele, tá precisando de gente que saiba nadar... Ficar ensinando já cansou, mas se não sentiu saudades, é melhor não entrar mesmo.-_

_-É... Acho que vou fazer tênis mesmo. Futebol tem muita gente já, né?-_

_-Ah, realmente. Muitos jogam, mas poucos realmente são so clube. Não gostam da responsabilidade caso tenham que participar de um torneio.-_ disse ela indignada.

_-É... Chato hein. Bom, vou pedir solicitação pro clube de tênis. Boa sorte com o de natação!-_ disse Tamaki, saindo correndo.

Quando ia saindo da sala dos professores, deu de cara com Kisuke.

_-Ah, o aluno novo. Eu sou Kisuke, muito prazer.-_

_-Prazer, me chamo Tamaki. Se bem que... Parece que todo mundo já sabe disso...-_

_-É... É raro um aluno novo entrar aqui. Bom, tome cuidado, tem muita gente idiota nesse colégio. Fez bem em falar com a Yumi antes, ela é legal. Matta ashita.-_

_-Matta ashita...-_ disse Tamaki, se virando e continuando seu caminho. Até que pouco tempo depois, se deparou com Sakuma.

_-Ooh. O queridinho da Yumi-chan. Takeyomi Tamaki-kun, certo?-_

_-Correto, Sakuma-san.-_

_-Oh, eu também sou famoso assim?- _disse Sakuma em tom de sarcásmo. _–Vc gosta da Yumi-chan ne? Uma dica: metade dos homens do colégio gostam dela. E nenhum deles tem chancescom ela, então desista.-_

_-Está dizendo isso porque... Provavelmente também não tem chances com ela.-_ retrucou Tamaki.

_-Não... Tenho chances? Haha, engraçado vc. Eu já tive a minha chance, e usei da melhor forma. Aquela sala de astronomia nunca foi tão útil.-_ disse, se referindo à conversa que Tamaki havia escutado anteriormente.

­_-É, tomara que sim. Com licença, matta ashita.-_ repeliu Tamaki, continuando seu caminho.

_-Ei. Não quer saber dos detalhes? Da minha CHANCE com a Yumi-chan. Sabe, ela foi uma das melhores que eu já fodi, tão apertadinha.-_

_-É? Parabens.- _retrucou Tamaki, tentando não dar ouvidos. _–Tomara que as mulheres possam ter uma importância maior pra vc um dia. Do que simplesmente serem objetos sexuais.-_

_-Heh. Elas já foram. Quando a Yumi-chan não era tão chata. E justo quando eu fui falar com ela sobre meus sentimentos... Ela foi fria, heh. Não deu outra, acabei ficando nervoso. Joguei ela pra cima da mesa, levantei a saia, tirei a calcinha e comecei a foder ela... Ela gemeu tanto, aah.-_

Essa conversa estava irritando Tamaki. No final, Sakuma nem terminou de falar, chamaram ele num outro canto do pátio e ele saiu. _'Ainda bem que chamaram ele. Acho que não me controlaria muito tempo mais...'_ pensava Tamaki enquanto ia pra casa.

No dia seguinte tudo parecia normal. Tamaki chegou, conversou com alguns garotos de sua sala, algumas garotas vieram falar com ele também depois. Ele até que se dava bem com a maioria das pessoa, exceto Sakuma, que até agora fora o único que não gostara.

No final do dia, que parecia ter sido comum, ele tomou lanche com Yumi e mais alguns amigos, depois foi ao clube de tênis preencher a inscrição... E aí, quis ir embora, mas no portão do colégio, Sakuma lhe aguardava.

_-Yo, queridinho da Yumi-chan. Indo embora?-_

_-É... É o que todos fazem quando não têm mais o que fazer aqui. Não era pra vc estar fazendo o mesmo?-_

_-Hm... Tecnicamente eu estava fazendo alguma coisa até agora. Te esperando. EEEI! TODOS DO COLÉGIO! Tenho um anúncio a fazer... Esse novato aqui, Takeyomi Tamaki. A partir de hoje, também o considero um inimigo, assim como KISUKE.-_ anunciou Sakuma.

Tamaki ficou surpreso, pensava que ele só estava lá para atormentá-lo novamente. Olhou à sua volta, todos pareciam nervosos. Não era pra menos, só pelas lutas entre Sakuma e Kisuke ele ficava com arrepios, e agora teria que lutar também?

_-Sakuma... O que está fazendo?-_ Yumi foi ver o que estava acontecendo.

_-Ah, Yumi-chan, boa hora. Esse novato Tamaki acabou de me dizer que gosta de vc.-_ disse irônico Sakuma.

_-Disse foi? Verdade, Tamaki?-_ Yumi quis confirmar.

Por um minuto ele ficou pensando se dizia que era mentira, falando a verdade, ou se dizia que era verdade, mentindo e vendo a reação dela. Decidiu mentir.

_-É... É sim.-_ disse sem ressentimentos.

Até Sakuma ficou pasmo, na verdade seu intuito era deixar ele sem jeito, mas não havia lhe passado à cabeça que ele falasse dessa forma. Mas a própria Yumi não parecia tão surpresa.

_-Bom, depois a gente conversa sobre isso. Dispersem, vamos!-_ ordenou ela.

Todos dispersados, Tamaki pôde ir tranquilo à sua casa. Uma coisa o preocupava, será que Yumi pensara mesmo que ele gostava dela? Ou sabia que ele disse mentindo?... Isso não saia da cabeça dele.


End file.
